The present invention generally relates to a lighting system, and more specifically relates to a house lighting device for lighting a house number that is positioned on a house.
House numbers that are positioned on houses typically follow a house number scheme that provides for unique house numbers to be assigned to houses on a street or in a given area. When house numbers are assigned by a government entity, the house numbers are often part of postal addresses. Local government entities, such as local city governments or local county governments, often assign house numbers to houses or plots of land on which the houses are located.
Physical house numbers are often positioned on a house to identify the house number assigned to the house. House numbers are typically positioned on a house with the intention of making it easier to identify and locate the house from easy viewing of the house numbers. A desire for easily viewing house numbers extends from family and acquaintances to private and government service providers, such as census takers, mail carriers, and emergency service providers who often need to accurately locate a house quickly so that emergency services can be provided.
To enhance the ease of viewing house numbers on houses, some government entities are requiring that house numbers be lighted. Some government entities are requiring both day and night lighting of house numbers to provide for easier viewing of house numbers at all hours of the day. House lighting devices that are designed for lighting house numbers in both day and night time lighting conditions can improve emergency response times for emergency service providers and allow others to easily and quickly locate houses by their posted and illuminated house numbers.